Business cards have long been used by individuals to promote themselves or the product and services they represent. However, once a business card is handed out to a recipient, the card basically does not provide any assurance that the recipient will patronize the card-owner's business, or purchase any products from the card-owner. The use of the card in a way that is beneficial to the card-owner is entirely at the hands of the recipient. Of course, exchanging business cards has become such a common practice nowadays that people just hand them out quite readily no matter what. Even when the recipient gets in touch with the card-owner based on the information on the card, there is still no assurance of any direct and immediate benefit to the card-owner.
Therefore, it is desirable to be able to make the recipient's use of the business card to generate direct and immediate benefit to the card-owner (“first owner”).
Additionally, once a direct and immediate benefit is conferred upon the card-owner, it is desirable to be able to benefit the recipient as well.